In a data center or the like, connections of communication cables, such as local area network (LAN) cables, are changed due to layout change, movement, or extension of an information communication apparatus, such as a server or a hub.
There is an information communication apparatus including a lamp for connection check which enables a connection of the communication cable to be checked. The lamp is installed in, for example, a connector or the like which connects communication cables mounted on the information communication apparatus.
The lamp is turned on when the communication cable is connected to the connector and communication is established between information communication apparatuses. When the communication cable is separated from the connector of the information communication apparatus, the lamp is turned off.
In addition, there is another information communication apparatus in which a lamp for connection check is installed in a connector portion of a communication cable side. Similarly, when the communication cable is connected to a connector of the information communication apparatus, the lamp is turned on. When the communication cable is separated from the connector of the information communication apparatus, the lamp is turned off.
As a technology of checking connection of communication cables, there is known a technology of detecting insertion or removal of a patch cord or a plug and monitoring connection of the patch cord in an patching environment (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication (Translation of a PCT Application) No. 2012-508956).